


CPD Going Native

by adrestia_of_the_long_night



Series: One Chicago AU [2]
Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: 21st District, AU, Chicago Med - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Intelligence - Freeform, Jay was never part of Intelligence, One Shot, Patrol, Season 1, Undercover, Upton was apart of Intelligence since Season 1, district 21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrestia_of_the_long_night/pseuds/adrestia_of_the_long_night
Summary: AU Season 1Detective Jay Halstead goes undercover in the 21st precinct and is partnered with Patrol Officer Kim Burgess.  The only personnel at the 21st who know who Jay really is Sergeant Hank Voight and Detective Antonio Dawson.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Will Halstead, Kim Burgess & Jay Halstead, Kim Burgess/Jay Halstead
Series: One Chicago AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894558
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	CPD Going Native

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was on a Zoom call conference with my bosses and the people from my office, mainly so that I looked busy and they would stop directing all their questions toward me.  
> Yes, this is a one-shot at present.

***

Detective Jay Halstead was curious about his newly assigned partner, Patrol Officer Kim Burgess at least that was according to the briefing that Sergeant Hank Voight had given him yesterday, he had said that she was an honest cop and wasn’t into anything illegal as far as he was aware, and that her usual partner Kevin Atwater had gotten detailed to support Intelligence after Detective Linsey had gotten injured. So, they had decided to utilize Lindsey’s injury in order to insert Jay into the patrol car with her. When he had questioned the decision in choosing Burgess over Atwater for him to partner with, Voight had merely replied that out of all of the Patrol Officers at the 21st, she was the best one to have watching his back.

“Officer Burgess meet Officer Halstead, your new partner,” Platt stated as she handed over their keys to their patrol car.

“Where’s Atwater?” Burgess questioned in confusion at the Desk Sergeant.

“Intelligence,” she replied bluntly as she waved them off.

“Sorry,” Kim said as she introduced herself to her new partner, “Kevin didn’t say anything,” she looked toward the stairs leading up to the Intelligence bullpen, “I wonder why he didn’t say anything,” she commented quietly.

“Maybe he didn’t get a chance,” Jay replied as he frowned at the realization that they may have fucked up Burgess’ relationship with her partner with this undercover operation. “Jay Halstead.”

“Yeah, maybe,” she replied as she pointed toward their vehicle for the day. “I’m Kim Burgess,” she introduced herself as they came to a stop at the front of their assigned cruiser, “Do you want to drive?” she questioned as she glanced up at him.

“You don’t mind?” Jay was slightly stunned that she would be willing to let her new partner drive on his first day instead of remaining behind the wheel herself.

“Nope,” she tossed the keys to him as she slid into the passenger seat.

“Alright,” he grinned, this may not be so bad after all, as he got behind the wheel, the reason for his being there wasn’t at the forefront of his mind.

***

They got into an easy rhythm over the next few weeks, they patrolled, as well as helping out the Intelligence unit when it was requested. Burgess had introduced him to Atwater and the temporary reassigned Patrol Officer was disgruntled at being utilized as Lindsey’s goffer due to her broken leg.

They were out on patrol on a rainy Friday afternoon when a call came over the radio about an attempted robbery at a high-end store located in the downtown area.

“You alright there, Jay,” Burgess questioned as they pulled up to the location but he was reading something on his phone.

“That case that Intelligence is currently working,” he replied, they had helped them run a witness down earlier that morning but they still couldn’t figure out who the mystery women was. “I had Atwater send me the photo of that women they are trying to identify but their having problems identifying her,” he passed the phone over to show her the image.

Burgess glanced quickly at the image but her attention was drawn back to it in stunned disbelief, “This is who their looking for?”

“Yeah, what is it?”

“Let’s get this report over with and then we need to go somewhere afterwards,” she countered as she frowned as they hurried in order to get their report finished in record time; once they were back in their cruiser, she stunned Jay by heading toward the airport.

“Flying somewhere?” he shot her a questioning look from the passenger seat.

“No,” she laughed as she pulled into a drop off spot just outside the terminal, “Come on,” she motioned for him to follow her inside the air terminal.

“Kim!” shouted a flight attendant.

“Lara,” she called back in surprise, “Is Lynn here?”

“Breakroom,” she pointed toward behind the counter.

“Thanks,” Burges called at her retreating back, “Ready to see the truth behind your flight attendants?” she asked as she pulled him behind her into an area of the airport marked ‘Authorized Personnel Only’ and even had an armed Security Guard standing next to it, “Hey Rob.”

“Hey Kim,” he replied as he let them inside them no questions.

“They just let us inside?!” Jay was stunned, he had never had just easy access at the airport, it usually took a court order and the Police Commissioner to get behind the iron curtain.

“Yep,” she shook her head as she explained, “It also helps that you’re with me,” she offered as she paused outside a door labeled ‘FAO’ at his questioning look, she explained, “Flight Attendants Only.”

“Lynn,” she called out as they entered the lounge, “Hey, Lynn are you in here?”

“Kim!” a red-haired woman squealed as she approached Burgess and clasped her close, jumping up and down with her in her arms. “Look at you!”

“Hey Lynn,” Burgess replied as she gently detached herself from her friend’s hug and then gestured toward Jay, “This is my partner Jay.”

“Nice to meet you Jay,” she smiled as she shook his hand, “So, what can I do for you?” she asked with an easy-going smile spread across her face.

“The picture,” she looked at Jay and gestured for him to show it to Lynn. “We’re looking for a witness, I think that she might be one of yours, since I recognized the pin on her jacket.”

“Here,” he pulled the image up and showed it to Burgess’ friend. “We’re trying to identify this person,” he turned a questioning gaze toward Burgess who refused to look at him.

“That’s Nancy,” Lynn offered within seconds of seeing the image, “She’s here,” she led them toward a back-bunkroom area where Nancy was sitting. “Nancy? The police are here looking for you.”

As soon as she realized that the police were looking for her, due to the fight she had witnessed the night before at the bar, she readily offered to go down to the district with Kim and Jay. Within 20 minutes, Flight Attendant Nancy Rhodes was seated in the bullpen across from Sergeant Voight as she readily answered his questions.

On their way down from the bullpen they were quickly intercepted by Desk Sergeant Platt who waved them over toward her desk. “Burgess, Halstead,” Trudy called as they were on their way back out on patrol, “You showed up those guys from Intelligence, good job.”

“Thanks,” Jay was amused at the recent turn of events, a Patrol Officer solved a question that a dedicated Intelligence unit couldn’t. “I take it she doesn’t like them?” he questioned as they left the station.

“Oh, she does,” Burgess paused as they stepped outside, “She passed the Detective’s exam three times, but she wasn’t given the shield each time,” she revealed. “And after she was shot in the line of duty, they stuck her behind the desk and refused to allow her back in the field.”

“That’s bullshit,” Jay was stunned on Platt’s behalf.

“CPD is still a man’s world,” she shrugged as they got into their cruiser as they headed back out on patrol.

“Lunch?” Jay offered with a grin.

“Yeah, let’s go before Voight catches us,” she sighed as they pulled out of the precinct, “He always seems to get us to do his odd jobs,” she leaned back into her seat as she turned her head toward him, “He has an entire unit, plus Atwater, you’d think that they wouldn’t need to keep borrowing Patrol Officers to get their cases solved.”

Jay laughed as he realized that it was the truth, while it may of hit him harder than it should’ve especially since he had a habit of using Patrol Officers for random legwork as well, “Right on,” he replied as he pulled into a nearby diner and headed inside.

Jay discovered not long later that day that he shared Burgess’ frustration with Voight and the Intelligence unit when he had them sit on a house but hadn’t bothered to inform them that it was the suspect or that he was extremely trigger happy.

“Halstead!” Voight called out as he stood next to the Ambo that held a bleeding Kim.

“Not now,” he growled as he jumped in behind Shay and the doors were slammed shut in Voight’s face. “Hang on,” he muttered as he watched Shay work on keeping his partner alive.

They arrived at Chicago Med 15 minutes later and was greeted by a rather familiar face.

“Jay!” Will exclaimed in surprise when he spotted his brother getting out of the Ambulance covered in blood, “What…”

Jay could tell what his brother was thinking by the shock white look on his face, as he rushed to reassure that, it wasn’t what he thought, “It’s not my blood,” he reassured him even as he shrugged off his brother’s concern as he followed Kim into the hospital, “It’s my partner’s,” he looked his brother dead in the eye, “Do whatever you have to do, just keep her alive, Will,” he came to the sudden realization that he wouldn’t leave Burgess behind once this undercover mission was over with, come hell or high water, she was going with him.

“You got it,” Will replied as he went to intercept Conner.

Conner was mildly concerned when Will came up to him and told him to do whatever it took to keep her alive. “You know that we need her next of kin to sign off on extreme measures?”

“She’s my brother’s partner,” Will revealed as they glanced over at the rather stoic Jay who watching them nearby.

“Understood,” Conner replied as he ordered her straight to surgery completely bypassing the ER.

Jay followed her all the way up to the surgery suite, Will managed to get him into the observation room that overlooked the team of doctors that were struggling to keep Kim alive.

About three hours later, Will approached the silent Jay whose gaze was drawn to the surgery taking place below them. “Jay, there’s a Detective Voight in the waiting area asking to speak with you,” he mentioned as he sat down next to his unusually silent brother.

“You know Burgess joked that Voight had a bad habit of not telling people what they were getting tasked to do,” Jay stated as he tore his gaze away from the window. “I thought that she was being a little extreme in her views, turns out she wasn’t,” he looked away as he continued, “he had us sitting on a house and never bothered to tell us the guy was their prime suspect or that he had enough weapons to start World War 3.”

“Tell me your joking,” Will looked as though he was going to be sick at that news.

“I’m not,” Jay shook his head, “I was brought in to track down a group of rogue cops who are stealing from crime scenes, but I discovered that the biggest issue there is the Intelligence unit,” he shook his head, “maybe not the unit but they need to revamp their policies before cops start dying cause their not telling them the information they need in order to do their jobs.”

“Jay,” Will was silent for a moment before he continued, “Is Burgess involved?”

“No,” Jay shook his head in negative, “that was the main reason Voight picked her for me to partner with, because he was one hundred percent positive that she wasn’t involved in the whole mess.”

“What do you want me to tell him?”

“I don’t care,” Jay shrugged as his gaze returned to his brother.

“I’ll take care of it,” he clasped his hand over Jay’s shoulder as he headed toward the waiting area.

“Doc,” Voight called out as he approached the waiting officers, “How’s Burgess?”

“Officer Burgess is still in surgery,” Will started with as he quickly ran down her current medical status for the gathered officers.

“God,” Atwater muttered as he collapsed in a chair between Ruzek and Olinsky.

“And Officer Halstead?” questioned Upton as she looked behind him for the missing officer.

“Not coming,” Will replied, as he ignored her annoyed gasp at his brother’s refusal to report them as he was ordered too.

“Upton,” Antonio intervened as he pushed her toward an empty chair, “I thought that he hadn’t been hit?”

“He wasn’t,” Will replied as he glanced between the pair, “He refuses to leave his partner.”

“He can’t do anything though,” Antonio replied stunned.

“Doesn’t matter,” he countered as he motioned for them to join him to just outside of the waiting area. “Jay’s pretty pissed off at the moment, so I would recommend that you give him this time to cool off before you start asking him questions about what happened.”

“Understood, Doc,” Voight sighed as he motioned for Antonio to follow him back to the waiting room, he waved off Lindsey when she moved as though to join him where he was standing.

When Will made it back to Jay, Officer Burgess’ surgery had just finished and she was being moved to an ICU bed for the night, and unfortunately that usually meant no visitors while she was there so he was somewhat surprised when Conner called out for Jay to follow them inside the room.

“Now listen, you can stay with her, but you have to listen to the doctors and nurses, understood?” Conner directed as they finished getting Burgess settled for the night. “You argue with them, and you’re out of here, understood?”

“I got it. Thanks,” he mumbled as he collapsed into seat that a nurse had brought in for him.

It took nearly a week before Burgess was well enough to return to work under light duties and even that was pushing it. Jay ended up getting partnered with Atwater for the next couple of weeks while waiting for Burgess to be cleared back to full duty.

Jay took full advantage of the fact that Burgess was out of commission in order to take his actual reason for being undercover by the horns and went after the theft ring with no mercy. 

Atwater wondered what the issue was with Halstead, the officer generally vanished for hours with no warning but when he had questioned Platt and Burgess about his behavior, both were highly surprised by his actions. In fact, Burgess believed that he was exaggerating the entire situation, when she had been in the hospital, he had only left her side when he was on patrol with Atwater. That made him realize that what he was experiencing was completely opposite of what his former partner had. He had even brought it up to Voight, but the Intelligence Sergeant had merely brushed off his concerns and had instructed him to leave Halstead be.

The takedown of the theft ring rocked the 21st District to its core, Burgess was shocked at the sight of the Intelligence unit cuffing their own Patrol Officers.

“What happened?” she questioned Atwater who was standing by Halstead, the later was watching the arrests in interest.

“They were stealing stuff from crime scenes,” Jay offered as he watched Olinsky slam a rather disgruntled Officer into the wall when he had tried to make a run for it.

“According to Voight the investigation has been going on for the past couple of months,” Atwater shrugged as he moved forward in order to help Lindsey with handling her prisoner.

“Damn,” she looked at Jay in shock, “How did we miss that?” she wondered as she turned back to the now approaching Intelligence Sergeant. “Sergeant Voight,” she acknowledged as Jay shifted slightly.

“Voight,” Jay nodded at the Sergeant.

“Burgess, Halstead,” he replied as he frowned lightly before revealing, “Atwater is getting transferred back to patrol,” he stated as he watched the blood slowly drain from Halstead’s face. “Ball’s in your court Jay,” he stated as he headed toward his office.

“What did he mean?” Burgess questioned as she turned her questioning face toward her partner.

“I don’t know,” he replied as he motioned for the door, “We’re running late for patrol.”

“Right,” she nodded as they left the precinct.

They had just pulled out when Atwater showed up at the front desk looking for her, “Where’s Burgess?”

“On patrol,” Trudy replied as he handed him a set of car keys before calling over another Patrol Officer, “Meet Montez, your new partner.”

“No, man,” he looked at her in shock, “Burgess is my partner.”

“Burgess’ partner is now Halstead,” she replied as she waved him off. “Go away.”

“Halstead is not reliable,” he countered.

“That is only according to you,” she replied as she waved him off again.

***

Voight addressed the unit about the undercover sting that they had just taken down, “It has been requested that the undercover officer join Intelligence,” he paused as everyone started talking at once, he raised his hands up in order to get them to quiet down, “It has not been decided yet if they will in fact join us here.”

“Why not?” Lindsey questioned in surprise.

“Who wouldn’t want to join Intelligence?” Ruzek commented with stunned skepticism in his voice as he looked over at Olinsky who had equal uneasiness on his face at his news.

“One who refuses to abandon their partner,” Antonio provided with a questioning look at Voight, “If they do opt to join us it’ll be a two-man team vs the single player we were expecting.”

“You’ll let them have that level of influence in Intelligence?” Upton interjected in disbelief.

“Yes,” Voight replied as he looked around the room, “If they opt to bring in their partner, then it’ll be a ready-made two-man team, no team learning required and both are already heavily used to working with specialized units.”

“Really?” Upton frowned as she started thinking about any new arrivals in the 21st who could possible be an undercover team. “Who is it?”

“I’m not telling you that,” Voight stated as he glanced over at Antonio who nodded back in understanding. “If they decide not to join Intelligence, then I don’t want any of you going after them with questions asking them why they decided not to.”

“Does their partner know about the possibility of joining Intelligence?” Lindsey asked suddenly as the possibility suddenly came to her.

“No,” Voight replied, as he glanced around the room before stopping at her.

“Make sure that you all remember to say thanks to Atwater and Burgess for helping us out for these past couple of weeks,” Antonio commented with a directed look at Lindsey and her newly un-casted leg.

“Not my fault!” she yelled out as they started to rip into her again for breaking her leg after falling down on a wet sidewalk.

***

Burgess was surprised when they pulled up to med and Jay led the way into the hospital and asked Maggie where his brother was.

“Break room,” she replied as she pointed in the general direction.

“Thanks,” Jay replied as he headed toward the before mentioned break room where his brother was waiting for them.

“Hey Jay, Kim,” he gestured for them to go ahead and take a seat while he closed the door behind them.

“What’s going on Jay?” Burgess looked at her partner in confusion.

“I need to tell you something,” he gestured toward Will, “Will is here to make sure that you don’t shoot me when you find out the truth.”

“What truth?” she questioned as worry turned her stomach, “Jay?” when he was silent, she turned her questioning gaze toward the other Halstead brother.

“Don’t look at me!” Will head his hands up in defeat. “This is all on Jay.”

He looked everybody but at her when he finally opened his mouth to explain, “First off, my NAME is Jay Halstead, that wasn’t a lie.”

“What?”

“I’m not a Patrol Officer, I’m a Detective,” he pushed forward, as he rested his hands on the table, “I just transferred here, which is why I was placed undercover at the 21st.”

“The theft ring,” Burgess realized.

“Right,” he nodded, as he looked up at her before continuing, “The only ones who knew who I was, was Voight and Dawson.”

“That makes sense,” she muttered as she collapsed in a nearby chair, “So, being my partner was a lie? Did Intelligence actually need Atwater?”

“YES,” Jay held his hands up in order to stem her comments, “Lindsey DID break her leg, so Voight was going to bring one of you in to fill in while she required rest, the whole undercover job was an unexpected addition.”

“Why not team you with Atwater?” she asked hesitantly, “He knows the majority of the Patrol Officers across the city.”

“Cause, Voight was able to vet you fully from the theft ring,” Jay replied as he clutched his hands slowly, “And since I was working independently, he wanted to ensure that the person that I WAS partnered with while I was on patrol was one hundred percent trustworthy.”

“So, you used me,” she said stunned as she realized that she had trusted both him and Voight and they had used her in order to further their own objectives.

“NO,” Jay slammed his hands on the tabletop, rattling the coffee mugs residing there, “I didn’t even WORK the case until you ended up in the hospital,” he revealed with a defeated sigh escaping him, “I blew off the entire investigation because I didn’t want to hurt you when you found out the truth so I found ways to delay it.”

“That is true,” Will supplied quietly, as he stood near the door, “he also blew off Voight when you got shot, as well.”

“So, Atwater doesn’t know?”

“No way,” Jay replied, “He thinks that he lucked out getting picked to fill in for Lindsey, what do you think is going to happen when he realizes that Voight wasn’t able to vet him fully from the theft ring? Hell, the only two people that got completely cleared were you and Antonio.”

“So, Voight…”

“Was originally going to use both you and Atwater but when I came in he switched plans,” Jay supplied, “he instead opted to utilize an experienced undercover instead of Patrol Officers,” he paused before pushing forward, “But he wasn’t able to fully vet Atwater in time, so he had to switch things around a bit.”

“What would he have done if Lindsey hadn’t broken her leg?”

Jay shrugged in reply, “That I don’t know, but you were the only person he wanted as my partner here, Atwater never made the cut,” he looked at her before continuing, “you were vetted before Antonio.”

“What?” she was stunned at that news. “So, your leaving?”

“No,” Jay exchanged a considering look with his brother before revealing, “I was offered a position in the Intelligence unit.”

“Oh,” she said as she realized that this was slightly worse than goodbye, “So, I’m going to be partnered with Atwater again?” but didn’t Platt say something about Atwater getting assigned a new partner?

“No.”

“What?”

“I talked with Voight,” Jay paused as he considered his next words carefully. “That the only way that I would join the unit was if you came with me,” Jay looked at her completely stunned expression.

“You…”

“Yeah,” he shrugged. “The choice is yours,” he replied as he looked down, “So, do we join the Intelligence unit as partners or do we remain on Patrol as partners?”

“Jay…”

“It’s your call,” he looked her dead in the eyes as he waited for her to make a decision.

“And if I say Patrol…”

“Then Voight said that he would bury the fact that I’m a Detective and that nobody outside of you, me, Antonio and Voight would ever know that fact,” he stated bluntly.

“You would sabotage your career,” she was stunned at his stance, why would he do this?

“Yes,” his one-word reply stunned both Burgess and Will as they looked on in complete disbelief at him.

“I…I don’t…” she cut off when someone entered the break room, all three of them swung around and was greeted by Hank Voight who was standing near the door like he owned the space.

“Sarge,” Jay frowned at the sudden appearance of the Intelligence Sergeant at the hospital.

“You’ve told her?” he questioned as he took in Burgess’ facial expression of disbelief.

“Yes,” Jay nodded in reply as he shifted slightly in his seat, he glanced over at a considering Kim, who was looking everywhere except at him.

“How about it, Burgess?” Voight questioned as he moved over toward the coffee maker and poured himself a cup of badly made coffee, “You make a decision, yet?” he asked as he took a drink.

“Why?” she looked at him in incredulity. “You don’t allow anyone to influence you into bringing people into your unit?” she questioned as she remembered the short-lived Sumner.

“And I still wouldn’t let just anyone be brought into the unit,” Voight replied as he gestured toward around the room. “I recruited Halstead specially for Intelligence,” he supplied as he glanced toward the undercover officer, “You on the other hand, you have good instincts in addition to being a damn good cop.”

Burgess’ face turned a brilliant shade of red at the unexpected compliment, “Thanks…” she seemed surprised that the seasoned officer had such high thoughts of her.

“To tell you the truth, Halstead’s just upping your recruitment by a couple of years,” he shrugged, at her inquisitive look he expanded on his statement, “You were always going to end up in Intelligence, I was just waiting for you to be ready,” he chuckled when her mouth dropped open in a silent gasp. 

***

Voight walked into the bullpen to find his team already gathered as he had requested, in addition Atwater, Burgess, Halstead and Trudy were there as well, “Good, your all here,” he nodded as he took in the gather officers. “I’m sure that you are all interested in finding out whether or not the undercover officer will be joining us here in the Intelligence unit,” he paused as he looked around the room, “and the answer is ,” he paused as he watched his officers lean forward slightly in the chairs in eager anticipation, “and the answer is…”

***

The ending is open-ended, you can choose whichever path you desire.

***


End file.
